The Dance of the Cucumber
About "The Dance of the Cucumber" was the third silly song in the ''VeggieTales ''series in the episode "Rack, Shack and Benny" Cast of characters Larry the Cucumber as himself Bob the Tomato as himself Junior Asparagus as himself Dad Asparagus as himself Mom Asparagus as herself Dwarves as themselves Lyrics Narrator: "Larry will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad, 'The Dance of the Cucumber,' in it's original Spanish. Bob the Tomato will translate." Larry: "Miren al pepino" Bob: "Watch the cucumber" Larry: "miren como se mueve" Bob: "see how he moves" Larry: "como un leon" Bob: "like a lion" Larry: "tras un raton." Bob: "chasing a mouse." Larry: "Miren al pepino" Bob: "Watch the cucumber" Larry: "sus suaves movimientos" Bob: "Oh, how smooth his motion" Larry: "tal como mantequilla" Bob: "like butter" Larry: "en un chango pelon." Bob: "on a ... bald monkey." Larry: "Miren al pepino" Bob: "Look at the cucumber" Larry: "los vegetales" Bob: "all the vegetables" Larry: "envidian a su amigo" Bob: "envy their friend" Larry: "como el quieren bialar" Bob: "wishing to dance as he" Larry: "Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin" Bob: "Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber" Larry: "Baila, baila, ya!" Bob: "Dance, dance, yeah!" Larry: "Miren al tomate" Bob: "Look at the tomato" Larry: "no es triste?" Bob: "Isn't it sad?" Larry: "El no puede bailar." Bob: "He can't dance." Larry: "!Pobre tomate!" Bob: "Poor tomato!" Larry: "El deberia poder bailar" Bob: "He wishes he could dance" Larry: "Como el pepino" Bob: "like the cucumber" Larry: "libre y suavemente." Bob: "free and smooth." Larry: "Pero el no puede danzar." Bob: "But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party?" Larry: "No comprendo." Bob: "No comprendo? I'll show you 'No comprendo'!" Jr.: "Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic Argentinian garb!" Dad: "Okay, Junior. But we'd better hurry--I think the dwarves have your mother confused with someone else! Say 'Peas!'" All: "Peas!" Larry: "Escuchen el pepino" Bob: "Listen to the cucumber" Larry: "oigan su voz fuerte" Bob: "hear his strong voice" Larry: "como un leon" Bob: "like a lion" Larry: "listo a devorar." Bob: "about to eat." Larry: "Escuchen al pepino" Bob: "Listen to the cucubmer" Larry: "que dulce as su canto" Bob: "oh how sweet his voice" Larry: "la voz de su garganta perece un triar." Bob: "the breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies." Larry: "Escuchen al pepino" Bob: "Listen to the cucumber" Larry: "los vegetales" Bob: "all the vegetables" Larry: "envidian a su amigo" Bob: "envy their friend" Larry: "como el quieren cantar." Bob: "wishing to sing as he." Larry: "Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador" Bob: "Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber" Larry: "canta, canta, ya!" Bob: "sing, sing, yeah!" Larry: "Escuchen al tomate" Bob: "Listen to the tomato" Larry: "?No es triste?" Bob: "Isn't it sad?" Larry: "El no puede cantar." Bob: "He can't sing." Larry: "Pobre tomate." Bob: "Poor tomato." Larry: "El deberia poder cantar" Bob: "He wishes he could sing" Larry: "fuerte y ducle como el pepino" Bob: "strong and sweet like the cucumber" Larry: "Pero no puede ..." Bob: "But he can't ..." Larry: "!Ni siquiera da un silbido!" Bob: "Can't even ... whistle! All right! That's it Senor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song!" Larry: "Adios, amigos!" Narrator: "This has been Silly Songs With Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing ..." Larry: "Bob is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head!"Category:Silly Songs Category:Songs